How Strong Love Truly Is
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: After the Bladebreakers seperate for a while, Kai returns with Tala and a new friend. The only problem is Ray is gone and Kenny is forbidden to hang with the team. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I got the idea for this fic while looking at Beyblade pictures on the net. I only own Sarah, her beyblade, and her bitbeast, Midnight. ENJOY THE FIC!!!!

* * *

Tyson and Max stood in front of the air port gate where going to pick up their good friends Kai and Tala. Soon two very filmulir figure and one that wasn't even known to them appeared.

"Tyson! Max!" called Tala waving at his friends.

"Hi Tala. Hello Kai," said Tyson blushing slightly at the sight of his crush.

"Hey, Kai, who's the girl?" asked Max.

"This is my cousin Sarah, and yes, before you ask, she beyblades and she does have a bit beast," answered Kai.

"Can she talk?" asked Tyson.

"Duh, I can talk. Kai is just more talkative when I'm around," said Sarah.

"Just asking," said Tyson.

"Hey where's Ray and the Chief?" asked Kai looking for the other members of the team.

"Kenny's been forbidden to hang with us by his parents. And Ray, well we have no idea what happened to him," replied Max.

"Bummer," said Sarah.

Meanwhile in China.

Ray looked over his new outfit. His clothes were now black, his headband still had the yin-yang but instead of red it was black and the fastenings on his top were also red. Drigger had also changed. He was no longer a handsome, pure, white tiger with green stripes bit beast but, a evil, black tiger with green strips. The reason he changed was because he thought that Max would never love him.

"_Sigh_ Now I must return and prove my loyalty to my boss," he said before leaving the room.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah suggested that they play truth or dare to cheer her new and old friends up. While they were playing Dragoon, Dranzer, Black Dranzer, Draceil, and Sarah's black timber wolf bitbeast; Midnight, joined them. Midnight, in human form, looked a lot like Sarah except Midnight had jet black hair that was much longer than Sarah's, wolf ears, a wolf tail, and stormy grey eyes that were sreaked with green, blue, blue-green and green-blue.

"Ok, Kai, truth or dare?" asked Midnight rubbing her hands together.

"Uh, truth," said Kai.

"You asked for it. Who do you like-like?" asked the bitbeast.

Kai turned red and mumbled a name.

"What was that, Master Kai, we couldn't hear you?" asked Dranzer who had caught on to Midnight's plan.

"I said Tyson," said Kai turning even redder.

At this Tyson turned red as well and scooted closer to Kai.

"Well, Max, truth or dare?" said Kai.

"Dare!" cried Max.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss who ever you have a crush on," said the duel haired bladder.

"Ok, but the person I like isn't here so can I just kiss a picture of him?" asked Max.

"Sure," said Kai.

Max reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of a boy with raven hair, golden eyes, wearing a red yin-yang headband, and a white Chinese outfit. Sarah stared at the photograph before Max brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Excuse me," she said before leaving the room with Midnight on her heels.

A few moments later Tyson found Sarah sitting on the Dojo roof alone, thinking.

"What's the matter, Sarah?" asked Tyson, startling the girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and eyes.

"Oh, Tyson! You scared me!" she said holding a hand to her chest, "I was just thinking."

"It was your idea to play truth or dare and then, when Max pulled out that picture of Ray you left," said Tyson.

"It's just that he reminded me of someone I know," she said.

"Ok, see ya!" said Tyson before going back down stairs.

"That was a lie, Lady Sarah, and you know it," said Midnight reappearing from her blade.

"Oh, and what do you think I should of told him? That I found out that his old team mate is now working for my cookoo, crazy grandfather's company and he's going to come and try to steal you, Dranzer, Dragoon, Black Dranzer and Draceil? If I told him that he would tell Max, Tala and Kai and they would start to panic!" replied Sarah trying to keep her cool.

"Good point," said the wolf bitbeast.

_**Flashback**_

Sarah queitly snuck through the Abey toward the door, to her freedom. She had been traped in this accursed place since she was a baby, but no longer. As she crept past her grandfather's office she heard her grandfather speaking to someone in Chinese, which both she and her grandfather spoke fluently. She stopped to listen.

**"Welcome abord Mr. Kon,"** he said.

'Kon? As in Ray Kon of the Bladebreakers and White Tigers? Why on earth would my grandfather be talking to him?' she wondered.

Then she remembered that her grandfather wanted to control the world using the four main scarced bitbeasts: Dranzer of fire, Dargoon of storm, Draceil of water, and Drigger of lightning, as well the other scarced bitbeasts; Midnight of wind, Black Dranzer of dark fire, and Galeon of dark lightning.

**"Thank you sir,"** replied the boy that her grandfather was talking to.

'Shit! It _is_ him! I have to go now before my grandfather finds me and takes Midnight,' thought Sarah before she snuck out of the abey.

_**End Flashback**_

Sarah stayed on the roof for a good while until it started to rain. Little did she know that she would play a key role in stopping her grandfather for good and getting Ray back.

Lee panted as he ran to the Granger dojo rain covering him. He had to get to Tyson, the future depended on it. But he was so tired and injured, that he colsaped in front of the gates. Luckly for him; Galeon would never leave his master/lover in the cold rain. He picked Lee up and carried him inside the dojo.

"Hey, is anyone here! HELLO!" called Galeon.

"You don't have to yell, jeez," said Sarah walking out in her pjs her voice was slightly muffeled by her tooth brush that was in her mouth.

"Who on earth are you?" he asked her.

The moment she saw Lee her tooth brush fell from her mouth and she cried, "KAI!"

"WHAT!" yelled Kai running in with nothing but a towel around his waist when he saw Lee the towel met the same fate as Sarah's tooth brush.

"EEEAAAKKK! Kai, you're embarssing me!" Sarah yelled, covering her eyes.

"I'll be right back. Max, Tala, Ty, get out here! Quick!" said Kai before running off hiding himself, his face red, well except for his blue triangle tattoos.

"Lee? Galeon? What are you doing here?" asked Tyson.

"Lee was attacked by someone trying to steal me, but he fought back and was injured. Then we came here to seek help," answered Galeon.

'I can't beleive that Ray would attack his own friends like that,' thought Sarah as she watched as Max led Galeon, who was carring Lee, to a guest room.

She returned to her own room, worried. Soon she was awakened by cries of pain coming from the boys' room. She ran there as fast as her legs could carry her. When she finally reached her destination she ran smack dab into Kai.

"Kai! Who's screaming?" said Sarah.

"Tala, there's something wrong with his stomach. I'm going to get him some pain killers," he answered.

Sarah walked inside to find Max and Tyson watching over Tala who was curled up in a ball clutching his stomach and crying.

"Move," said Sarah pushing Max and Tyson aside.

She placed two fingers on Tala's forehead, closed her eyes and started to chant. The fingers glowed and Tala calmed down.

"What did you do?" asked Max.

"I did a simple scan and found what was alieing him then I numbed his stomach and put him to sleep for the rest of the night. Midnight taught me," she answered.

"So...what's wrong?" said Tyson, but Sarah was too busy looking for something.

Sarah pulled out Black's blade and said, "Black, get your dark phenoix butt out here now!"

After he came out of his blade he said, "What?"

"I hope you're proud of yourself," said Sarah as she started to unbotton Tala's pajama top.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" asked Kai as he came in with a bottle of asprin.

"Trying to see how bad it is," she replied as she gentily poked and proded Tala's now expsosed stomach, Tyson noticed that he was getting a little plump and wondered why Tala hadn't worked it off.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Black.

"Give me your hand and I'll show you," she said taking his hand and placing it on Tala's stomach.

Black's eyes went wide before he fainted.

"What's going on?" asked Max looking at the bitbeast.

"Well, let's just say that Tala won't be able to beyblade for a while and we'll have to go shopping for some bigger clothes. And it's partly Black's fault."

Max's, Tyson's, and Kai's mouths fell open.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Lee slowly opened his eyes to find his wounds bandaged himself in a warm soft bed and Galleon by his side, holding his hand, fast asleep. A young woman with shoulder length dark brown hair and eyes the same color came in holding a tray with two plates of food on it.

She smiled when she saw that Lee was awake and said, "Good you're awake, I figured you'd be hungry so I brought some food."

"Who are you?" asked Lee.

"Yawn She's Kai's cousin, Sarah," said Galleon as he woke.

"Good morning, do you want some breakfast?" Sarah asked the lion bit beast.

"Yes, please," said Galleon.

Sarah handed Galleon the plates because Lee hands were injured, so Galleon fed him.

"Was it Ray who did this?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, we didn't say anything because we knew it would have a negative effect. But how did you know?" asked Lee.

"I heard him talking with my grandfather while I was escaping the Abbey. Do you know why he joined Biovolt, cause I sure don't?" asked Sarah.

"Yes, he said something about Max not loving him back. I think that's why," said Lee.

Midnight came out of her blade and said, "But once Ray learns that Max _does _love him he'll come back."

"But he must of realized that you are all in one place so he will probity try and take you at the World Tournament eight months from now so he'd most likely try and create a team to enter tournament," Sarah pointed out.

"Oh, dear! If Ray finds out about Tala while he's still working for Biovolt, Voltaire might try to capture him and raise an army of half humans/half bitbeasts!" said Midnight.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back it up, are you saying that Tala is pregnant?" asked Galleon.

"Yeah, I confirmed it the other night," answered Sarah.

"How long was I out?" said Lee.

"About a week," said Midnight.

"That's why most of your injuries are healed," said Galleon.

"Sarah was the one who bandaged your wounds," said Kai coming in with Tyson.

"Lee told me that someone tried to steal Galleon, and he just might show up at the World Tournament to steal all our bitbeasts," said Sarah.

"That means we'll have to train harder," said Kai.

"Except for Tala. Don't forget Sarah said it was a bad idea for him to beyblade in his condition. Hey, Lee, will you be staying with us?" said Tyson.

Lee nodded, "It the only way to keep Galleon safe."

"Where's Max?" asked Sarah.

"Praying that Ray will come back," answered her cousin, not noticing how pale Sarah's face had become.

Soon Lee's wounds had healed, and Kai, Sarah, Tyson, Lee, and Max trained like crazy. Of course over the months Tala's and Black's child grew which meant that Tala's stomach grew. And Tala got a lot of attention from some of his friends. Sarah, Max, and Tyson were giggling and squealing whenever they felt the baby kick.

"Tala, I think we'll have to think of some excuse for your, well, you know," said Kai as the World Tournament grew closer as did Tala's due date.

"He has a point, baggy clothes won't cut it," said Lee.

"Me, Midnight, Dranzer and Draceil could dress him up as a girl," suggested Sarah.

"No, no way in hell," said Tala.

On the day of the start of the tournament finals, Sarah, Lee, Galleon, Kai, Tyson, Black and Max walked into the stadium with a very grumpy, pregnant red headed girl.

"You guys are so dead," she said, or rather he said, if you hadn't guessed the girl was Tala.

Sarah covered her mouth with her hand to suppress her giggles.

Ray stood in front of his team. First was a female bladder named Revulta and her bit beast was a weird one eyed plant monster named Grim Creeper. Along with Brookland and Garland from BEGA.

"Well, this will probity be the easiest mission I've ever had," said Revulta after a quick look around.

"Don't be so sure, we still have to steal those bitbeasts," said Ray.

"Ray! It's you!" cried Max after he saw his beloved.

"What do you want?" growled Ray.

"Ray, what's gotten into you?" said Tyson.

"Ray, you don't have to work for my grandfather, Max really does love you!" said Sarah.

"Let's settle this in a humane way, a four-on-four beybattle, if we win we get your bitbeasts as well as the child that girl is caring after it is born," said Brookland.

"And what do we get if we win?" asked Kai.

"We'll leave you alone," said Garland.

"I say if we win we get Ray and Driger back," said Sarah.

"Fine, but I'm not worried. I just hope that girl is due soon," said Revulta.

Tala growled.

"Tina, chill, we won't let them take you or your baby," said Lee.

"Luckily for us, it's the finals," said Garland.

Sarah glared at him. She wanted nothing more than to stop them from getting Midnight and the others, and get Ray and Driger back. She had seen Revulta, Garland, Brookland back at the Abbey a few times but they had only seen her with long hair. Sarah had reviled that before Kai, Tala and herself had left(I'm not going to count the bitbeasts because they were in their blades) Sarah gotten her hair cut to shoulder length so if anyone from Biovolt came after her it would be hard for them to locate her.

"Rude, long haired git," she said to him.

"Only one person would call me that and that's Sarah Hiwitari. Looks like we found you, boy, oh boy, we'll get a sweet bonus for this." said the sliver haired male.

"If you tell that sleazy git of a grandfather that I am here, I'll chop off a certain part of your anatomy," growled the brown haired female.

Garland turned pale at her threat.

"I challenge Revulta because Max won't want to beyblade today," said Lee, looking over at Max who was being comforted by Tala and Black Dranzer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's Lee vs. Revulta! Let the finals begin!" said the announcer.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Three."

Lee and Revulta readied their beyblades for battle.

"Two."

Sarah bit her lip in worry.

"One."

"LET IT RIP!" cried Lee and Revulta as they launched their beyblades into the dish.

The two blades crashed and sparked, but no one gained the advantage.

"Go for it, Lee!" cheered Tyson.

"Galleon attack!" cried Lee.

'I have to win! I can't let them take Galleon and the others, and most certainly not Tala's child. He be even more heart broken if he lost both Black and his baby. And I have to get Ray and Driger back! Or Max and Draceil will never be the same. I WILL WIN FOR MY ONE TRUE LOVE AND MY FRIENDS!' he thought.

"I WILL WIN FOR MY ONE TRUE LOVE AND MY FRIENDS!" he cried.

At Lee's shout Galleon knocked the Grim Creeper right out of the dish.

"YES! Oh, boy too much excitement!" said Tala nearly jumping up.

"You ok, love?" asked Black as he watched Tala take a few deep breaths to clam himself and the baby down.

"Yeah, just a little too much excitement," replied the red head placing a hand on his stomach.

"Way to go Lee!" cheered Tyson jumping up and dancing around happily.

"Two more wins and we'll get Ray and Driger back!" said Sarah.

After Kai beat Garland Ray stepped up and said, "I challenge you, Sarah Hiwitari."

"I accept!" said the brunette girl.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The final pairing has been decided! There will be a half an hour intermission!" said the announcer.

Tala, Black, Lee, Galleon, Tyson, Kai, Max and Sarah sat in their locker room drinking juice and talking.

"I can't believe you accepted his challenge, Sarah," said Kai.

"I had to, if I didn't I wouldn't be able to call myself the world's best female bladder," she said before she got up and left the room, "I'm going for a walk."

"What's with her?" asked Tyson.

'I wish I had someone just for me, I mean Kai has Tyson, Lee has galleon, and Tala has Black,' she thought not watching where she was going and she ran into someone.

"Oof, I'm sorry," she said then she saw that she had ran into a young man with red hair and golden eyes.

"It's alright. Hey, aren't you Sarah Hiwitari of the Bladebreakers?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me," she said with a slight blush.

'He's sooo cute,' she thought.

"My names Kevin, I really admire the fact that you stood up to those jerks, that was really cool," said Kevin.

"Thanks, hey, how would you like to watch the match from the Bladebreaker's box?" she offered.

"Really? Oh, that would be totally cool!" replied Kevin.

"Alright follow me," said Sarah leading the way back to the locker room.

As they drew near, they heard some one cry out in pain.

"Oh, no, Tala! He must have gone into labor!" said Sarah frightened for her dear friend's well being.

"Wha?" said Kevin looking rather confused.

"Look, you remember that red headed girl that was with my team? That was no girl, that was Tala. I'll explain the rest later," said Sarah running to the locker room with Kevin on her tail.

"Sarah you're back! Who's your friend?" asked Kai when he saw his cousin and Kevin.

"This is Kevin I offered him a chance to sit with us. How's Tala?" she replied.

"He's ok, the child is a girl, and she and Tala are alright," said Tyson coming out.

"I'm glad," said the girl.

"I called the announcer and ask if we can postpone the battle, Tala needs to rest, but they said that either Sarah battles or we forfeit the battle," said Max.

"Fine, I will battle, I can't let Midnight fall into my grandfather's hands," said Sarah.

"Right, get ready, the battle's in five minutes," said Tyson.

"Ok, I'll be there then," said Sarah.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

"LADIES AND GENTALEMEN! HERE THEY ARE THE ONE, ONLY, THE BLADEBREAKERS!" said the announcer.

Sarah and Ray stepped up to dish.

"Ray, please, I don't want to fight you but I will if I must to protect Midnight and the others," said Sarah.

"Blab, blab, blab. I don't give a damn about what you want," snarled Ray.

"Three, two, one, let it rip!"

After the two blades landed in the dish Sarah and Ray called out their bitbeasts.

When Draceil saw what had become of her beloved, tears of pure love ran down from her eyes.

When Sarah saw the tears of her friend she turned to back to her opponent and said, "Raymond, I know that in your heart and Driger's as well, there is still good. And I know that somehow we'll get you back! MIDNIGHT, PURIFYING CIRCLE!"

Midnight and her blade started to glow with pure energy, while circles of white light formed under Ray and Driger and, and then they too started to glow.

"Max, kiss Ray to prove that you love him. Do it _now_!" said Sarah.

Max, afraid and unsure, walked up to Ray and kissed him on the lips, tears running down his cheeks. Ray's eyes widened before he closed them, wrapping his arms around Max, and deepened the kiss. Driger let out a roar before changing back from black to white, and then he disappeared into his blade before it flew out of the dish.

"Sarah did it!" said Kai.

"I can't believe it! You little bitch!" said Boris stepping out of the hall that Ray's team had come threw and pointing at Sarah, "You will pay!"

"Yeah, right," said Sarah sticking her tongue out at Boris.

"Master Boris, that girl is Sarah Hiwitari," said Garland.

"Good work. Well, Ms. Hiwitari, shame on you for running off like that. You've had everyone back at the Abbey worried sick, especially your Grandfather," Boris purred.

"All you, my bastard of a Grandfather, and his stupid lackeys care about is world domination and getting Midnight and the other scared bitbeasts from me and the others to do so," said Sarah.

"You have no right to take away someone's freedom, no one does!" said Kevin, getting to his feet.

"Kevin's right," said Ray.

"By the way, we know where those little runaway friends of yours; Tala, Black Dranzer, and their spawn are," said Boris.

'Oh, no! They found Tala, Black, and the baby!' the heroes thought.

From behind Boris three men entered the room, one had Black; his arms bound behind his back, another carried Tala, who was too weak to protest; wrapped in a blanket, in his arms, and the last one held the baby, also wrapped in a blanket, whom he handed to Boris.

"Amazing, Voltaire will be very pleased with this little one," said Boris.

"Let my daughter go! She hasn't done anything wrong! She's just a baby!" yelled Black struggling to get free.

People in the stands watched in wrapped attention as Black struggled to get away and his friends yelling at Boris to let them go.

"I have seen Biovolt do some low things but taking a baby away from her parents is the lowest," growled Max.

"No one ever she was going to be without her parents, we'll be taking them with us as well. We'll need them to breed more soldiers and we need Black Dranzer to train this child as well as the ones soon to come. And we might even take Lee and Galeon with us," said Revulta.

At this Galeon wrapped his arms around Lee protectively.

"That's just sick," said Kevin pulling a face.

"There is no way in hell that we're going to let you do that. They're our friends!" said Max.

"Yeah!" agreed Ray.

"Let's make a deal: if you can beat one of us in a beyblade battle you can have our bitbeasts, Tala, Black, their child, Lee, Galleon, Sarah, the other bitbeasts and me, but if we win you have to turn yourselves in and never darken our lives again," said Kai.

"Fine, I choose Sarah's little boyfriend to battle me," said Boris pointing at Kevin.

"That's not fair, he doesn't have a beyblade!" protested Sarah.

"That's were you're wrong, I do have a beyblade," said Kevin reaching into his pocket and pulling out an ice blue beyblade then he stepped up to the dish.

"Be careful, Kevin," said Sarah.

The red head gave her a wink. And surprisingly enough he won but, from the crowd jumped some more of Boris's men who grabbed Lee and Galeon from behind.

"Mawhahahahahaha!" laughed Boris, "Now we can create an army that will be unstoppable!"

Sarah clenched her teeth, and launched her blade, at the same time Ray, Max, Tyson, Kai, Kevin, and other bladers in the stands launched theirs at the kidnappers. After the smoke cleared, they saw Black cradling Tala and Galeon doing the same with Lee, the enemys were knocked out all except Boris who had disapeared with the baby but Sarah had also disappeared.

"Where are Sarah, Boris and the baby?" asked Kevin.

"I think I know," said Kai and he ran to the stairs that led to the roof.

_**The roof**_

Sarah and Boris, with the baby still in his arms, stood across from each other, the wind blowing into their faces and casuing Sarah's hair to whip behind her like a cape.

"Let her go," growled Sarah.

"Not a chance," said Boris as a helicopter came into view behind Boris, "As you can see, my ride is here."

But Sarah noticed something that Boris did not, a large black and gold bird flying in the helicoper's shadow.

"Sorry, Boris but you can never win as long as true love is around," said Sarah as Black swooped down, grabbed his child by the blakets in his talons.

"Damn it," growled Boris.

"And now, you're mine!" said Sarah tackling Boris, taking out a pair of handcuffs she had been saving for this day, and cuffing him.

"That's my cuz!" said Kai, before happily hugging his cousin.

"You did it," cheered Tyson.

"Horray!" said Kevin who was helping Tala walk.

"We're free," said Tala with a smile.

"Way to go!" said Lee.

"You saved the day!" said Galeon.

"Thank you, Sarah," said Black who was now back in his human form.

"Thanks, but I couldn't of done it with out all of you," said Sarah stepping closer to Kevin, "Espicaly you," then she kissed him on the lips.

Years passed, Sarah and Kevin were married, as were Kai and Tyson, Max and Ray, and Galeon and Lee. They had children and who were just as strong and brave as their parents were.

THE END

ME: Ok peps, who wants a sequal? Mind you the story will most likily be about the children's adventures, and I will need some ideas, i.e. where their adventures should be.


End file.
